Metal Gear solid :Ghost Babble
by Wolfbaye
Summary: A new story with Snake and his new Partner Relic, takes place before Mgs4


Tactical Espionage Action

Metal Gear Solid

Ghost Babble

Chapter 1: Phantom in the Fire

The war zone looked bleak the bodies and blood litered the torn up city, the war hadn't taken long but was one of the worst ever recorded, it had lasted only 12 hours but the casualites were in the hundreds of thousands and we were late to the battle. His black body hugging suit was fairly blended against the harsh urban invironment he looked around a blue bandanna tied tight around his forhead. He looked his eyes a peircing Sky Blue , his dark brown hair matted and wild, his face shadowed and untrimmed. He slowly snuck over to an up turned car and slowly slide his scope out surveying the wreckage "Damn" the man cursed his voice gruff , put his finger to his ear he whispered "Relic we are to late the battles over, no need to sneak anymore come on out"

There was movent from one of the buildings behind the man, rubble being pushed out as a man repelled down the side of the structure, a Dragonov sniper rifle gleaming brilliantly on his back. His footsteps echoed as he joined the blue eyed man, he was catious his hand griping his pistol holster, the leather groaning under the pressure "Snake are you sure? No survivors? Maybe a scout team left behind" Snake shook his head "this battle has been over for a while Relic, look the blood is beginning to dry"

he pointed to the corpse of one of the fallen soldiers the stains on his jacket turning brown. Slowly they walked side by side slowly looking from street to street, Snake had a foxhound model sneaking suit on, top of the line. Relic had what almost looked like a crome skeleton suit covering him, it was known as the Solid Suit project. the crome lines outlining the bodys vital points enhancing their function, pure oxygen being introduced into the wearers lungs to enchance muscles and promote healing. Relic sighed looking up at the rubble of the once towering offices and skyscrapers "Snake?" Snake turned his head to Relic slowly looking into his Silver eyes "Yeah?" Relic scratched his head ruffling his fire red hair, "what could have done this so quickly?" Snake looked aound at the pavement of the road seeing a series of large gashes in the streets, where a lot of pressure had been applied Snake knelt beside one of the gashes and ran his hand over it "Metal Gear" he whispered. Relic stood behind Snake his eyes wide "no they couldn't have executed the plan yet could they?" Snake growled in his long gruff voice "They did Relic" Relic turned his head away blood and battle like still so new to him, he heard a beep in his inner ear and opened the channel on his codek "This is Relic" A higer pitch of voice replied "he Relic what did you guys find out there?" Relic sighed "Oh its you hal, well...we found a graveyard thats for sure" Hal sighed "Anything else?" Relic shrugged "it appears that they have Prduced the gears already" there was silence on the other line hal spoke up finally "well you guys have your mission and you know what to do, be safe out there" Nods "i will Hal take care" he closed the channel and turned back to Snake "we should go" Snake nodded "Yeah" as Snake stood back up he looked around and saw someone a woman her hair, crimson colored, her form so familiar. Snakes eyes widened "Is that you Mer-?" before his sentenced could be finished the figure ran into the alley in the distance Snake bolted full fleged out to where she had gone to but in the alley was nothing but a few bodys and spent shell a small fire burning in the corner. Snake squinted "I was sure it was" Relic caught up soon after "Snake what is it what did you see?" Snake shook his head slowly "Nothing, just...nothing lets get going" Relic looked around as Snake walked, slowly Snake lit up a cigarette. Relic turned "you know thats bad for your health "Snake laughed a little "so is war, but we do that anyway" Relic nodded "true, so ummm Snake what do you think we will find out there?" Snake sighed a little "well we might-"Snake was interupted by a woman screaming, snake turned to Relic and Relic gave him a nod and they ran towards the disturbance


End file.
